Always and Forever
by DarkOpalDragon
Summary: Yaoi! Bakura beats Ryou and Ryou loves Bakura (cliche, no?) Then Bakura gets into a terrible car crash. What will happen?! Read to find out. COMPLETE!
1. The Struggle

**_STOP!_** If you don't like slash, then turn back now! If you don't like slash and you do read it, don't you dare flame me or I guarantee that nothing good will come from it.

The idea for this fic came to me one night while I was driving home with my dad and this song was playin' on the radio. Naturally, I remembered that I loved the song and I had to buy the cd. Anyways, it's Ryou and Bakura (Yami Bakura is Bakura and Ryou is normal Bakura). My first attempt at any kind of fic ever. Songfic or anything else, this is my very first. I switch from my POV to Ryou's POV to Bakura's POV throughout the story, so just follow along. And yeah I know it's cliché and everything, but I read a lot of Bakura beating Ryou fics so this is what I know. Hopefully I can add something different in it, but I don't know. I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Matchbox 20 or any of their songs. I also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. *runs off bawling at the fact that Yu-Gi-Oh is not hers* The plot line thingy is all mine though, so back off! Oh yeah! I slightly modified the song. I changed "she" to "he" and… I think that's all. I don't know.

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

**~Lyrics~**

_Dreams_

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

/Ryou to Bakura/

//Bakura to Ryou//

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

The snow-haired boy slapped his mirror image across his cheek. The smaller of the two boys crumpled to the floor.

"Get up," the standing teen growled.

The smaller one struggled to stand up but failed. "B-bakura..." He choked out and collapsed against the floor.

"Weak." Bakura sneered. "Worthless. You always have been and you always will be."

**~He said I don't know if I've ever been good enough~**

The white-haired boy on the floor whimpered as his dark lifted him up by his hair. He knew that crying out would just make it worse.

"Does that hurt you, weakling?" The boy on the floor remained silent as a tear trickled down his cheek. "Answer me!" Bakura yelled.

"Yes!" The petite teen boy cried. "Yes it hurts!"

"Good." Bakura hissed, brown eyes sparkling with malice. Dragging the delicate boy to the nearest wall, Bakura slammed his mirror-image's head into the wall. "Pathetic." The abusive teen spat out.

**~I'm a little bit rusty, and I think my head is caving in~**

Ryou's POV

"Get up." I hear my dark say. I try to get up, but I can't do it. He's right. I'm too weak.

"B-bakura..." I choke out. Exhausted, I collapse against the floor.

"Weak." My Yami sneers. "Worthless. You always have been and you always will be." He grabs my hair and yanks my head up to face him. I whimper, knowing that crying out will just worsen things.

"Does that hurt you, weakling?" 

_'My name is Ryou!'_ The boy raged silently. _'It's Ryou!'_ A tear trickled down Ryou's cheek.

"Answer me!" Bakura yelled.

"Yes!" I cry. "Yes it hurts!"

"Good." My other half whispered malevolently.

The next thing I knew, I was being dragged to the wall. Then my yami slammed my head into the wall. The last thing I heard was Bakura say "Pathetic," and I was out cold.

**~And I don't know if I've ever been really loved~**

"Oh Ra," Bakura breathed to himself, "Oh Ra, Ryou, what have I done?"

**~By a hand that's touched me, well I feel like something's gonna give~**

Bakura's hand reached out on its own volition to caress his hikari's cheek. Realizing what he was doing, Bakura snatched his hand back.

_'Stop it!'_ He commanded himself. _'Don't go weak now!'_

Controlling his desire to embrace the snow-haired angel, Bakura lifted Ryou onto the navy-blue couch. Noticing that his hikari's head was bleeding, he went for a wet wash cloth. On his way for the cloth, Bakura observed the amounts of blood on the floor.

"Shit!" He swore. Angry at the amount Ryou had lost and the mess he had made, Bakura stormed for the washcloth. When he came back he held the compress on his angel's cut.

**~And I'm a little bit angry, well~**

_'So vulnerable,'_ the boy sighed inwardly, '_so fragile.'_

He watched the boy's chest slowly rise and fall in long deep breaths. After about three hours, Ryou was still unconscious but the bleeding had subsided.

_'Ra, Ryou, wake up.'_ Bakura pleaded inwardly, his face clouded with worry.

**~This ain't over, no not here, not while I still need you around~**

_'Snap out of it idiot!'_ Bakura scolded himself. He got up and paced the floor. _'You're not supposed to care! You're going weak just like him!'_

**~You don't owe me, we might change~**

Bakura was driving himself mad. He went into the kitchen and rummaged through the refrigerator. Finding nothing that would satisfy him he moved to the cupboards.

"This is useless!" Bakura half-screamed, half-whispered in defeat. He sat down at the kitchen table and stared off into space. He sat there for what seemed like an eternity until darkness took him and he faded into fitful sleep.

**~Yeah we just might feel good~**

Waking up, Ryou felt a cold wet cloth on his forehead. Reaching up, he removed it and winced from the pain. Slowly, he sat up. He was still a bit light headed and sat on the edge of the couch to steady himself before getting up.

Ryou stood up cautiously and shuffled into the kitchen, where he found his yami asleep at the table. A sad smile graced his lips as he looked upon his double. This was the one that he loved. The one that he would do anything for. The one that considered him weak, and better off dead.

_'I love him.'_ The angel thought sadly. '_I know I do. But why? He loathes me.'_ Shaking his head either to clear it or dismiss his thoughts, he didn't know, he made his way over to his yami.

"Yami..." Ryou whispered, gently shaking his darker half.

Bakura's head snapped up suddenly, causing Ryou to jump back out of fear. As Bakura's eyes narrowed in anger, Ryou's eyes widened in fear and shock. Ryou couldn't help but feel as if there had been something in his yami's eyes that he had missed, but that thought quickly vanished when Bakura spoke.

"What are you doing?" The groggy Bakura slurred. Even when tired, Bakura's words stuck fear in Ryou's heart and mind.

"I- I- um..." the frightened boy stuttered.

"'I- I- um...' What?!" Bakura mimicked.

As the abused boy opened his mouth to reply, his cheek was met with Bakura's open hand. Stepping back to avoid falling, Ryou clutched for a chair to balance himself.

"Don't you ever do that again." The angry teenager threatened.

"Yes Bakura," Ryou replied, eyes on the floor. "I won't do it again."

Searching and finding nothing else to say, Bakura stormed past Ryou, shoving him as he went. Ryou looked behind him just in time to see his yami shimmer and disappear into his spirit room.

**~ I wanna push you around, I will, I will**

**I wanna push you down, I will, I will**

**I wanna take you for granted,**

**I wanna take you for granted I will~**

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

You like?!? I hope so! I'll continue when I get at least... two reviews. Yup! Two! That's all I ask for! Please review! Thanks!


	2. The Crash

*eyes pop out of their sockets* O... M... R... THANK YOU!! I never dreamed I'd get such a response! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! *is so happy she's dancing around making a fool of herself* Um... Yeah... On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Matchbox 20, which really sucks but that's life.

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

_'What did I do?'_ Ryou asked himself. Staring blankly around him, he sat down in a chair at the table. _'What... what did I do?'_ Covering his face with his hands, he sobbed until sleep overtook him again.

**~He said I don't know why you ever would lie to me~**

Bakura's POV

_I snuck in through the secret passage I found earlier that day. I was in the tomb of one of the wealthiest- well, used to be wealthiest- merchants in Ancient __Egypt__. Gold was everywhere. There were daggers with jewel encrusted hilts, pots filled to the brim with gold coins, and many other treasures. The thing that caught my eye was a beautiful sword standing point down in the middle of the tomb. The hilt was silver with a ruby inlaid in the end. Set into the blade itself, a charming snake twined around the sword. The tail of the snake lay near the hilt of the blade, and the head continued to the point. Its eyes were clear rubies, ground perfectly to match each other in every single detail._

_I smiled and greedily rubbed my hands. "Just what I've been looking for..." I whispered as I approached the sword in the ground. Just as I'm about to grab the hilt, I hear someone call out._

_"You there! Stop!" I look toward the entrance and see none other than the Pharaoh and his guards. The Pharaoh is holding a strange golden ring pendant. On it were several cone shaped dangles, and in the center was an unfamiliar symbol. I was mesmerized by the pendant. I had to have it. I started to walk up to the Pharaoh with an air of confidence._

_"I have just come to pay my respects to my old friend." I tell them, still approaching the rotten Pharaoh with tri-colored hair. (A/N: Yes, the Pharaoh is Yami but I don't know his name other than "Yami" and I didn't like that for a Pharaoh's name, so I'm using literary license. I also don't know how Ancient Egyptians paid respects to the dead; therefore I'm using the literary license thing again.)_

_Seeming to sense what I was up to, the Pharaoh held the ring straight in front of him. His mouth starts to move, but all I can understand is a loud, deep, ominous chanting in some unknown language. Then I feel it. It feels like giant hooks dig into my chest. Then they pull apart. I scream, which makes me angry for I do not scream from pain. I never have. Until now. Then there was a 'pop' and my body fell, and blackness covered me like a blanket._

"Yami..." I hear a faint and familiar voice whisper. Vaguely I notice that I am being gently shaken awake. I snap my head up quickly and see Ryou jump back from me.

_'He's awake!'_ A joyous part of me exclaims. I shake my head mentally. _'Stop it! You hate him! You don't care about him!' I narrow my eyes so I look angry and my angel's eyes widen._

"What are you doing?" I slur.

"I- I- um..." My feeble hikari stutters.

"'I- I- um...' What?!" I rudely mimic.

As my lovely white-haired angel opens his mouth to reply, I panic. Afraid of what he might say, I slap him across his cheek. I see Ryou grasp for a chair and step back to avoid falling.

_'Fuck!'_ I curse at myself and I can feel the emotion in my eyes change from angry to worry. _'Quick! Do something!' I scream at myself. I can't let him see that I care. I'm not supposed to care._

Heeding my own advice, I threaten him, "Don't you every do that again."

"Yes Bakura," I hear Ryou reply sadly. I can't bear to look at him after what I just did. "I won't do it again."

_'Say something!'_ I find nothing else to say and I storm past Ryou and disappear into my soul room.

**~Like I'm a little untrusting when I think that the truth is gonna hurt ya~**

Bakura fell onto the bed in his spirit room, face first.

_'Why did I do that?'_ He questioned himself. _'Why did I hit him again after what I had just done?'_

Letting out a growl of frustration and anger, Bakura rolled onto his back. _'Stop it!'_ He disciplines. _'You're not weak! He's the pitiable one! Not you!'_

Still arguing with himself he paces around the floor of his spirit room. He continued pacing for hours until he had to get out.

He appeared exactly where he had disappeared hours earlier. Ryou was up making breakfast. Grabbing his jacket, the dark of the two headed towards the door.

"Bakura?" Ryou hesitantly calls out. "Where... where are you going?" He asks. Big mistake.

"Where am I going?!" Bakura bellowed. "Where am I going?!" Bakura quickly crossed the space between him and Ryou. Balling his hand into a fist, the dark punched his light in his stomach. Ryou doubled over from pain and gasped to take in breath. Bakura raised his hand as if he were about to back-hand Ryou. "Don't you ever question me!"

Ryou winced and braced himself. The blow never came. Hearing the door open, then close, he looked up and at the door. He then looked around, and seeing no sign of Bakura, he straightened and leaned on the counter for support as he breathed a few deep breaths.

_'Don't cry.'_ He commanded. _'That will only prove that you are weak!'_

But he couldn't help it. He sat down on the kitchen floor and sobbed like he had never sobbed before. He sobbed for his physical pain, he sobbed for his emotional pain, and he sobbed because of the love he poured out for Bakura and the hate that he received back.

**~And I don't know why you couldn't just stay with me~**

Bakura's POV

"Don't you ever question me!" I order. My hand was raised for me to back-hand my precious light. But then... He winced.

_'Get out of here while you still can without killing the boy.'_ The first reasonable suggestion tells me. I grit my teeth and turn to leave. The keys to the car and my jacket are lying on the counter so I pick them up and go angrily out the door, slamming it behind me. Resisting the urge to look back through the window at the poor heavenly being standing in the kitchen, I get into the car. (A/N: I have no knowledge of cars; therefore the car will just be "the car")

For a few minutes, I just sit there. _'Where do I go?' I wonder. I just wanted to stay there. I wanted to go inside and hold my Ryou and tell him it would be okay. I wanted to tell him that I didn't mean to and I didn't want to hit him. My anger wouldn't allow me to. I was angry at myself for being so feeble-minded lately. My mind made up, I put the key in the ignition and zoom out of the driveway. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. All I knew is that I couldn't be near Ryou._

**~ You couldn't stand to be near me~**

Ryou's POV

I sniffled.

_'How long have I been crying?'_ Time doesn't seem to matter anymore, though. Just as a dream passes, time goes by and keeping track of it only drives you crazy. I glance at the clock.

_'Shit!'_ I panic. The bus for school leaves in fifteen minutes and I still hadn't gotten ready. I race through the house, throwing on my uniform and gathering my books. I grab an apple as I race out the door to get to the bus stop in time.

Just as the bus reaches my stop, I arrive. I scurry up the steps and sit in the first empty seat I come across. I set my books next to me and stare out the window at the passing scenery. I sigh as I think of the work that awaits me at school.

_'Oh well,'_ I think in gloom, _'Nothing I can do about it.'_ With that, I relaxed a bit more and eat my apple while I watch the outside world pass by. _'It's going to be a long day.'_

Bakura's POV

"I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you, I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you..."

The song blared through the car speakers.

I smirk. _'Literally,'_ I think to myself. I see a stop sign but pay no heed to it. A car going through the intersection at the same time almost hits me and my adrenaline is pumping. Just to get things going, I honk at them and throw a string of Egyptian curses their way.

"Where the hell am I going?" I ask out loud to an invisible passenger who can't answer. _'Hm...'_ I spot a school with a sign out front reading "Domino High School." _'Buses are pulling in... I'll go there to pass some time.'_

I pull into the student parking lot and park in an empty spot near the entrance. I climb out of the car and lean against it, watching. A bus pulls up and I watch as teens of all ages get off and head into school. _'I wonder if Ryou-' I begin, __'No! Cut it out! Stupid! If he knew you were going weak- if anyone knew... They can't know! What are you? A pansy?'_

There was no Ryou by the time the bus pulled off, though.

Ryou's POV

My apple gone, I sit back and wait to get to school. I want off this bus! I just don't want to get off at school.

_'Ah!'_ I sigh in relief. _'The school.'_ I start to gather up my books so I can get off quickly. The bus stops and the doors open. I stand up and make my way to the front. Looking out the windows I notice that a sprinkler on the grass edging the concrete was broken and the grass was flooded. 

_'Things are always breaking around here.'_ I thought dismally.

I get off the bus and step onto the hard concrete. As I'm making my way up to the doors, I feel someone shove me from behind. I try not to lose my balance, but I fall forward. Straight into the flooded grass. People were laughing. I push my head up to look around, and in the parking lot I see none other than my yami. Bakura, my dark, my demon, was standing against the car. His face wrinkles, as if in disgust, and he turns to get into the car. I manage to get into a kneeling position, and I just sit there, staring at him.

**~When my face don't seem to want to shine~**

/Yami.../ I mind-call feebly.

He pauses as he's getting into the car. His head turns to the side and his eyes look my way.

//Pitiful.// is all he says back.

**~Cuz it's a little bit dirty well~**

My eyes burn with tears as he gets into the car and drives off to who knows where. For the second time that day I am sitting by myself crying. Fresh tear tracks carve through the muddy water on my face. Though there are tons of people around me, I'm so alone. So miserably alone.

Bakura's POV

Another bus pulls up. The third since I have been here. The doors open and several kids get out, laughing and smiling. Then, a white haired boy steps off the bus. _'Ryou.'_ I confirm.

My snow-haired angel takes a few steps along the solid walkway, when I notice a larger boy come up behind him, his arms and hands poised as if he were about to push my light.

_'Behind you!'_ I wanted to call out. But no, that would show I'm here, and it would make him think I care. I can't say anything. I can just watch.

The large brunette shoves my heavenly angel into the mucky water on the grass. I hear laughter coming from many of the teens around. I wanted to banish the teen's soul to the shadow-realm, but again, that would give off my presence and make it seem like I care.

My angel looks up and around, muddy water dripping off his face.

**~ Don't just stand there, say nice things to me~**

Seeing the mess that the older teen made of my beautiful light, my face wrinkles in hatred. I turn to get into the car, awfully aware of his eyes on me.

/Yami.../ He calls to me in a mind-voice that reeks of fear.

**~I've been cheated I've been wronged,~**

I turn my head to look at him sideways. _'Think.' I order myself. _'Think of something.'__

//Pitiful.// I disapprovingly call back. I grit my teeth to stop from turning around and going to him. It hurt to see him in such humiliation and it hurt to know that I can't let on that I might give a fuck about him.

**~ And you, you don't know me, I can't change~**

I enter the car and drive off, leaving my brown eyed angel on the ground with mud dripping off his face.

**~I won't do anything at all~**

Again, Bakura doesn't know where he is going. He doesn't want to know where he is going. He just wants adrenaline. He wants to fly free and narrowly escape death to get his mind off things.

He drove around at twenty miles over the speed limit for a while, but that just wasn't cutting it. _'I need to go faster!'_ He rages. He speeds up. Thirty miles over... Forty miles over... Fifty miles over... Sixty miles over...

Though his heart was racing, he kept going faster and faster. He came to a busy four way stop. But he didn't slow down. _'Not now. Not ever.' He promises. The light is red. Did he care? Of course not. Lights meant nothing. He sped through. Or he thought he would make it through._

Coming straight at him on the passenger side was a large truck, nearly doubling the size of his car. He didn't even notice it. The driver slammed on the brakes, but not fast enough. He plowed straight into the passenger side of Bakura's vehicle.

//RYOU!// He calls out. Then blackness took him.

**~ I wanna push you around, I will, I will **

**I wanna push you down, I will, I will **

**I wanna take you for granted, **

**I wanna take you for granted I will~**

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

Okay! That's it for now! Aren't I evil?!! A nice little cliffie for you! The next chapter will be my last. Then I hafta yell at Byron (my muse) to give me another idea, just hopefully not this strong of an idea (many hours of homework were put off to write it because of Byron's persistence). I'm not exactly thrilled with how this chapter turned out so I might tweak it around a little bit, but I doubt it. Byron seems to like it. Let's just hope that you do too!


	3. The Race

Due to popular demand, by both humans and angel muses alike, chapter three is here! Yes, one day after uploading chapter two, chapter three has been written!

You people really like it?! Why? I honestly think that it isn't very good and it's kinda confusing... Oh well! If it's what you like... Um... Thank you for reviewing! After this chapter I am going to put up a reply to all my reviewers. I'm just way too lazy to do it right now. Oh yeah! I'm kind of suffering from a mild case of writer's block. I know what I'm going to do, but I don't know how exactly it will fit together, so if this chapter is a bit choppy, let me know and I'll try to redo it. Just because I'm easily bored, I might make an alternative ending, but I'm not sure yet.

**Disclaimer:** I own all! Everything belongs to me! You cannot have my Matchbox 20 or my Yu-Gi-Oh! Especially not the Yamis! You just can't have them!

**Real Disclaimer:** Okay, okay. You caught me. I really don't own Matchbox 20. I really don't own their songs. I really don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the beautiful Yamis, but that won't stop me from using the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh and the songs from Matchbox 20 to write my own story! Oh yeah! I don't own English Literature classes and I don't own any of the information that Ryou receives in class. I went on a college view weekend tour thingy and that's what they were teaching. I found it interesting, so I put it in the fic. Go read the good stuff now!

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

Ryou's POV

The bell rings, signaling it's time to go to class. English Literature is first. My first class is my elective of the day. I've always been somewhat fascinated by it, therefore I wanted to learn more about it. I snatch up my books and start running. I get into class just in time, right before the second bell rings. Putting my stuff on my desk in the back of the class room, I sit down and wait for Mr. Horner, the teacher, to officially start class.

Before he does, he must have noticed the mess I am. He comes over to me and speaks softly, "Ryou, what happened?"

Staring at my hands I say, "I fell, sir." I'm too ashamed to tell him that I was shoved on purpose. "It was just a clumsy little mistake."

He studied me for a minute (A/N: Stop thinking like that! You sick minded people! He's just concerned for the well being of his student! Sheesh!) before replying, "I see... Why don't you go to the restroom and clean up?"

I nod in agreement and stand up, somewhat uncomprehendingly. I go around the back and sides of the class room and exit through the only door. My feet are taking my to the restroom, while my mind has no idea what is going on. When I reach the restroom, I look in a mirror and see what a mess I am.

_'No wonder he drove off.'_ I think miserably. I pull some paper towels out of the dispenser and wet them down. I wipe my face down thoroughly, then splash water on my face to rinse it. I look down at my shirt and try to think of a way to clean that up. There is none so I just leave it be. I run my fingers through my hair, which doesn't look too bad, and make my way back to class.

We're talking about the Four Humors, and they apparently determine your moods. It's somewhat interesting. The theory is that if someone has an over abundance of blood, they are angered easily and called choleric. If a person has an over abundance of phlegm, they are phlegmatic and emotionless. If a person has an over abundance of yellow bile, they are sanguine and energetic or hyper. Lastly, if there is a profusion of black bile, the person is called melancholic and is quiet, philosophical, and sad.

Melancholic is represented by the color black, choleric is red, phlegmatic is green, and sanguine is yellow. A mix between choleric and melancholic makes the person dry. Sanguine and choleric make the person hot, while sanguine and phlegmatic makes them moist. A mix between phlegmatic and melancholic makes the person cold.

My thoughts drift as Mr. Horner changes topics. _'Bakura... He is definitely phlegmatic and choleric. What color would that make him? __Orange__... what "climate" type thing would that make him? I don't know.' Absentmindedly I hear the bell ring. I gather up my notes and books and carry head to my next class. Algebra._

Again, I sit in the back of the class. Our teacher is an old lady named Mrs. Hikoshi (A/N: I'm bad with names, work with me here!). She's nice enough, but she's not in very good control of her classes. Her voice is also very monotonous.

I try to stay awake, but I'm so exhausted. My head slowly drifts down to my desk and my eyelids close.

//RYOU!//

I nearly jump out of my seat.

/Ya-yami?!/ No response. Something in his voice frightens me and I feel like something has been pinched off between me and Bakura. I have to find him. He isn't replying. With no time to properly excuse myself, I dart out of my desk, through the door, and out of the school. I use all of my will to look search for my dark. Finally, I find a faint pulse of something in the spirit room. I grab onto it and try to find where I'm supposed to go.

_'Oh Ra, what's happening?'_

**~Oh but don't bowl me over~**

Ambulances and police cars speed to the accident. Though his truck is totaled, the other driver is fine, coming out with only a few shallow scratches and minor bruises. The white haired boy in the next car though...

The truck had hit the little car with such an impact that it was thrown completely across the intersection and into a telephone pole. The teen was bleeding profusely. Taking every measure of caution they could, the paramedics got the unconscious boy out of the destroyed car and into the ambulance. The police were left to clean up the mess and direct the traffic around the wreck.

In the ambulance, the paramedics received a spark of hope. The boy's eyes flittered open halfway.

_'Ryou...'_ he asks for inside himself. Then his eyes close again and the comforting arms of dark unconsciousness surround him.

Ryou's POV

Holding onto the flicker of hope in my spirit room, I race towards where I sense it coming from. Then, something changes.

_'Shit!'_ I swear. _'He's moving! Where?!' I continue to run forward blindly, knowing full well that that is my only option of finding Bakura. I run, farther... farther... chasing my only strand of hope. Suddenly, the light stops._

"The... the hospital?!" I gasp out. Yes. That is where the light has stopped. I can feel his faint presence in it. This strengthens my resolve, and I push harder to reach my destination.

There it is. I approach the doors and run into the emergency room, panic etched in every line of my face. I run up to the girl at the counter.

Gasping, I ask her with terror, "Miss! Just a few minutes ago someone who looks just like me came in here! Have you seen him?! Where is he?! I must find him!"

"Young man, calm down." she replies to me. "He's here-"

"Where?" I cut her off. "Can I see him?"

"He's in intensive care right now," she calmly tells me "and, no, you may not see him."

(A/N: Just as I have no knowledge about cars, I have no knowledge about hospitals and how they work. This seems like something they would say, so just work with me here.)

"But I have to!" I plead. "I have to know he's okay! I have to see him!"

"When we know more about his condition, you may see him."

_'How can she remain so calm?'_ I wonder. _'But then, she deals with this every day. She doesn't even know Bakura, either, so how could she care?'_

I sink dejectedly into a chair in the waiting room. To pass the time I read magazines, play with the child's toys, pace the lobby, and watch the silent television that has closed-captioning on.

I had been there for about three hours when I look up from one of the magazines I had already read and the television captures my eye. The screen showed a two car wreck on the side of a busy intersection. One of the cars looked suspiciously like the one of his father's that Bakura always used.

Reality struck me. _'Oh Ra, no.'_ I beg. _'No! That can't be his car! Please! Not that!'_

As two paramedics carried a boy on a stretcher to the ambulance, the caption reads:

"Traffic is backed up for several blocks, due to a two-car accident Eye-witnesses said the teen must have been going more than sixty-five miles an hour over the speed limit when he ran a red light, causing a large truck to slam into him. The driver of the truck, Jonathan Kim, is fine, while the unidentified teen boy is carted off to the nearest hospital to receive emergency care. If you have any information on who this white-haired, brown-eyed boy is, please call the police."

_'No...'_ I look around frantically, unsure of what to do. I spot the woman at the counter and decide to do something. "Miss! I have been here for three hours already and have received no word on my dark's condition! I just saw what happened on the television. Tell me where he is now!"

"Oh yes," she answers. "He's still in critical condition, but you may see him. He's resting in the fifth room on the left down that hallway." She informs me.

"Thank you." I remember to hiss out before I race down the hallway and into his room.

Bakura's POV

I hear you enter my room. I don't know how I know it's you, I just do. You hesitate, not knowing if I would permit you to come closer if I were awake. I can't do anything but lay there and listen to your footsteps, while hoping that you come closer. You do come closer. I hear you move a chair next to my bed and sit. Something brushes my hand softly, and my heart jumps enough to appear on the heart monitor. I can sense you jerk back.

_'Don't pull away.'_ I want to soothe you. But I can't. My body won't respond to my commands. No matter what I try, I just lay there, fragile, helpless, and defenseless.

Ryou's POV

Entering your room I see you lying on the bed in front of me. I pause in the doorway. You look so frail. So vulnerable. I swallow hard and come closer, pulling up a chair next to the bed. I want to hold your hand. But what if you wake up? What if I risk showing how I feel about you, only to have you wake up and hate me even more?

I make up my mind to try. If you wake up, then so be it. I can't bear to see you like this and not do something. I cautiously reach out. My hand brushes your hand. Your heart monitor indicates that your heart skipped a beat, and I draw back, frightened of what that means. I sit there in silence for a while, just watching you sleep so peacefully.

My hand reaches out on its own, and grabs yours. I just sit there, holding your hand, pleading with Ra for you to wake up.

**~Just wait a minute well it kinda fell apart, things get so crazy, crazy~**

Ryou fell asleep in the chair while holding Bakura's hand. They both slept through the night. Ryou slept fitfully, having nightmares about what could happen to Bakura, while Bakura just... slept. He was too drained to dream.

Bakura's POV

I slowly drift into consciousness, only to find you asleep in a chair by my bed. Your hand still holds mine, silently encouraging me to hold on. A faint smile adorns my lips. You're so beautiful, lying there asleep. There is still mud in your hair, shading it a light brown.

You move, stretching a little in your sleep. You lift your head and look at me. Seeing my eyes open, and your hand still on mine, you freeze.

"Ryou..." I try to say strongly, but it only comes out as a hoarse whisper and it hurts like hell.

//Ryou...//

/Bakura, don't speak. You're not strong enough./ my light tells me. He winces after he says that, probably sure that I think he's insinuating I'm weak which would bring him another beating. On normal circumstances that is... /I mean, the doctors said you lost a lot of blood and fractured your wrist. You still need to rest./

//I know, Ryou. But this has to come first.// I say blankly. I see the confusion in his eyes after I say that. I sigh and struggle to sit up.

/Yami! Stop! Please!/ Ryou begs me, worry burned into his eyes. I pay him no heed and finish sitting up. It was a hard job, but I had to do it.

I reach out for Ryou's hands and hold them in my own. I stare into his eyes, searching for the faint glimmer that will let me know I should continue. I wait. Something changes in his eyes. There. There's my hope. I must grab it and jump.

//Ryou, I'm sorry...// I begin.

/There's no need-/ He interrupts.

//Hush.// I tell him. I need to say this. //I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you. I didn't want to, but I had to. Stopping after having done it for so long would just prove that I was going soft. I can't hide it anymore though. Ryou, my angel, my light...//

He was taken aback by what I said. It seemed as if his eyes doubted that I was sorry. I had to do something to prove it. I leaned in and caught his lips with mine, in a soft and delicate kiss.

Ryou's POV

_I stood in Bakura's room, holding his hand. His life had left his body a long time ago. I didn't want to call anyone. They would take him. It would mean he's really gone. The long and steady beep of his heart monitor proved that he was gone, but I refused to acknowledge it. He can't be gone. He just can't... The doctors came in and checked his breathing. Then they noted his time of death. They tried to take him away from me, but I wouldn't let go of his hand. If Ra wanted him, he would have to take me too._

I open my eyes a crack. I was still sitting next to Bakura in the hospital room. I lift my head and look at my dark. I freeze. Your eyes are open, and my hand is still on yours.

"Ryou..." you whisper. I can tell it takes a lot of effort. It seems to have hurt you, so you open our mind link and speak through that.

//Ryou...//

/Bakura, don't speak. You're not strong enough./ I tell him. Realizing that I just told Bakura what to do, I wince. When he was stronger, I would probably receive at least a slap on the face for that. Trying to correct myself, I manage to say /I mean, the doctors said you lost a lot of blood and fractured your wrist. You still need to rest./

//I know, Ryou. But this has to come first.// He tells me plainly. I'm confused at what he means, and he struggles to sit up.

/Yami! Stop! Please!/ I beseech of you, knowing that you could probably see the worry that flared in my eyes. He ignores me and continues laboring to sit up.

After taking my hands into his own, he stares into my eyes. He seems to be searching for something. But what?

//Ryou, I'm sorry...// He starts to say.

This is too hard for him. I can't let him continue. /There's no need-/ I cut in.

//Hush.// my dark demands. //I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you. I didn't want to, but I had to. Stopping after having done it for so long would just prove that I was going soft. I can't hide it anymore though. Ryou, my angel, my light...//

I was startled by what he said. My heart wanted to leap into his arms and believe him, but my head was telling me that my yami was just lying to me. Before I could react to what he had said, Bakura leaned in to me. Our lips connected and he gently caressed mine with his. It was then that I knew that he loved me.

**~Don't rush this baby, don't rush this baby~**

Bakura's heart raced with a new feeling than when he was racing along the crowded road. Ryou was kissing him back. No matter how much he loved this feeling, he had to break the kiss, so he pulled away and looked at Ryou. Ryou opened his eyes looked back.

//I love you, Hikari.// Bakura lets him know.

/I love you too, Yami. I always have./ with that, I climb onto his bed and lean into him. /Always and forever./

**~I wanna push you around, I will, I will **

**I wanna push you down, I will, I will **

**I wanna take you for granted, **

**I wanna take you for granted I will~**

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

Well, what did you think? Was it what you hoped it would be, or should I make an alternate ending? Man, I nearly had a heart attack workin on this thing. I had worked on it for 5 hours, tweaking everything here and there, and then guess what happened? The computer turned off. I thought I had lost everything, but it miraculously was still there! Isn't that great?!? I think so... Okay... *big chibi eyes* Pwease Weview!


	4. Reviews

First of all, thank you ALL so very much for reviewing! You make me happy! Second of all, every single one of you receive a cookie! Your choice on what kind of cookie it is, too! Yay! If you aren't on the personal thank yous, it's because I wrote them on Saturday, March 15, 2003, and only did the ones dating up til then (cuz that's all there were...) You still get cookies though! Now on to personal thank yous:

****

**Chappie**** 1 Reviewers**

**DaggerZero****:**

Lol! You were my first reviewer! Happy happy joy joy! Eh, it's safe to say I didn't worry about my author project as much as I should have. I did it, but I wasn't stressed about it after the chappie was done.

**Sarina**** Fannel:**

Why thank you! I don't always like it when he goes soft, and I especially don't like it when he goes soft really really soon. Isn't the song one of the greatest?! Definitely one of the best Ryou/Bakura songs out there!

**Lady Yami Bakura:**

Oh yay! I'm not the only one to think it would make a good Ryou/Bakura fic before I wrote it! I hope you like(d) the rest of it!

**Kiki**** Demon:**

Almost first! Reviews don't show up until 24 hours later (or so they say...) so to you, you were first, and to others, they were first! I think it's a fair sort of deal thingy... o.O Thank you for the high praise! And the advertisement! Here! Have a lollipop! *hands Kiki Demon a lollipop*

**Bringer of the Storm:**

Ryou/Bakura angst is always the best! Actually... any kind of angst is good! I know most people don't read warnings, but then if they flame me and I do something evil to them *snickers mischievously*  then they can't say I didn't warn them! lmao! Sometimes sounding like a teacher can be a good thing!

**kely**:****

Short and simple, to the point! I hope I updated fast enough! I tried to get chapter two up on Thursday but I went to my schools play, so Friday had to suffice. Chapter three came up today, so the story is over now, but I'm working on an alternative ending to satisfy the cravings of all (the ones who want Bakura to live, those that want him to die, and those that just want new endings to choose from *cough* Byron! *cough*!)

**LightOfDarkness****:**

I read your fic (can't remember if I reviewed though and ff.net is bein a butt...) and I really like it! The song is awesome and it fits perfectly as something that Bakura would do for Ryou! I love! Everyone! Go read LightOfDarkness's fic "For You"! It's awesome!

**shadowfreak**:****

Thank you! I hope you feel the same about the next chapters!

**Karadaki****: **

Haha! Thank you for the encouragement! It makes me want to write! Now I need an idea... Yes, poor Ryou. I hate doing it to him, but it must be done to ensure the survival of the plot line (and the angst) of the story.

**ryoufan**:****

A double-very-good! Woohoo! Thank you!

**Angel Anastacia:**

Thank you thank you thank you thank you! I continued! And even though it is ended, I can't bring myself to let go so I'm writing more!

**rika**:****

Funny? Hm... I do believe I am failing to see the humor in it, but hey! If that's what you think it is, then kudos to you!

**Celtic_Storm**** (Lil80sRockrbaby@aol.com):**

I suggest you hear the song. It really adds to the affect of the story. If you can't get your hands on a sample of it, that's okey day. Odds are that you've heard it. It was popular once-upon-a-time...

**firedraygon97:**

Lol! I guess next time I should up the anti (or whatever it is in poker...) from two reviews to five just to give me some time, ne?

**Carolyn:**

I kept you up late reading it?! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! And I wasn't expecting to get so many reviews in one day! Please forgive me! *cowers* Lol! I'm really glad you like it!

**Chappie**** 2 Reviewers**

**firedraygon97:**

You can bet your toes he's gonna be in trouble! Lol! Oh yeah! Something I forgot to mention is that I still wanted Bakura to be able to move after the crash, which is why, through my amazing authouress powers, he only fractures his wrist and loses lots of blood. That's something you can expect to change in alternative chapters.

**Wandering Nobody:**

Yes, Bakura is a big schniklefritzer (my own word meaning "meany") but you can't help but love him, can you? I hope I updated soon enough for you!

**Carolyn:**

I'm sorry! I can't help it! I love reading stories with cliff-hangers because it gives me something to look forward to (as long as they promise to update within a week after it...) so I couldn't resist writing one, myself! Once my alternate endings are up, I'll go throw myself over the evil cliffie just for you, okay? Hehe!

**DaggerZero****:**

Hey, it is his fault! You always blame your muses for making you write stuff, so why can't I blame mine? ^-^ Get workin' on your fics, girl! Especially your Seto/Jou songfic! I'm so anxious for that one! Lol! EVERYONE! Go read my DZ's stories! They are spectacular!

**PanDora****:**

Ah yes, you are the reason he lives (in this ending)! Hey all y'all! This is who to thank for Bakura not dieing in the original series! It seems like some of you are happy he lived, therefore, thank PanDora!

**Chappie**** 3 Reviewers**

**Kaneda-Shotaro**** and Yami Tetsuo:**

**Kaneda****: Thankies much!**

**Yami**** Tetsuo: Do alternate endings count as continuing? I don't think I'll do a sequel, if that's what you mean... **

**Karadaki****:**

As much as I'd love to do a sequel, I doubt I'd be able to pull one off very well. I'll try though! I'm going to start on another Ryou/Bakura fic, though, so will that work?

**DaggerZero****:**

Yay! POW words rule all, don't they?! Just for you (well, kinda fo me too...) I'm going to kill Bakura, even if you were just joking! I'm dead set on writing these alternate endings, and that's going to be one of them! I've proll said too much now though... Oh well! Prezzie for me?!? You get another cookie! *hands DZ a giant cookie, then runs away laughing*


	5. Alternate Ending

Okey dokey! Here is my first alternate ending! If you jump down to the line "**~Just wait a minute well it kinda fell apart, things get so crazy, crazy~" you'll get to the new stuff faster. Everything before that is exactly the same. Hence this new part being called "alternate ending." Just the end is different. Okay? Okay!**

**Disclaimer:** I own all! Everything belongs to me! You cannot have my Matchbox 20 or my Yu-Gi-Oh! Especially not the Yamis! You just can't have them!

**Real Disclaimer:** Okay, okay. You caught me. I really don't own Matchbox 20. I really don't own their songs. I really don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the beautiful Yamis, but that won't stop me from using the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh and the songs from Matchbox 20 to write my own story! Oh yeah! I don't own English Literature classes and I don't own any of the information that Ryou receives in class. I went on a college view weekend tour thingy and that's what they were teaching. I found it interesting, so I put it in the fic. Go read the good stuff now!

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

Ryou's POV

The bell rings, signaling it's time to go to class. English Literature is first. My first class is my elective of the day. I've always been somewhat fascinated by it, therefore I wanted to learn more about it. I snatch up my books and start running. I get into class just in time, right before the second bell rings. Putting my stuff on my desk in the back of the class room, I sit down and wait for Mr. Horner, the teacher, to officially start class.

Before he does, he must have noticed the mess I am. He comes over to me and speaks softly, "Ryou, what happened?"

Staring at my hands I say, "I fell, sir." I'm too ashamed to tell him that I was shoved on purpose. "It was just a clumsy little mistake."

He studied me for a minute (A/N: Stop thinking like that! You sick minded people! He's just concerned for the well being of his student! Sheesh!) before replying, "I see... Why don't you go to the restroom and clean up?"

I nod in agreement and stand up, somewhat uncomprehendingly. I go around the back and sides of the class room and exit through the only door. My feet are taking my to the restroom, while my mind has no idea what is going on. When I reach the restroom, I look in a mirror and see what a mess I am.

_'No wonder he drove off.'_ I think miserably. I pull some paper towels out of the dispenser and wet them down. I wipe my face down thoroughly, then splash water on my face to rinse it. I look down at my shirt and try to think of a way to clean that up. There is none so I just leave it be. I run my fingers through my hair, which doesn't look too bad, and make my way back to class.

We're talking about the Four Humors, and they apparently determine your moods. It's somewhat interesting. The theory is that if someone has an over abundance of blood, they are angered easily and called choleric. If a person has an over abundance of phlegm, they are phlegmatic and emotionless. If a person has an over abundance of yellow bile, they are sanguine and energetic or hyper. Lastly, if there is a profusion of black bile, the person is called melancholic and is quiet, philosophical, and sad.

Melancholic is represented by the color black, choleric is red, phlegmatic is green, and sanguine is yellow. A mix between choleric and melancholic makes the person dry. Sanguine and choleric make the person hot, while sanguine and phlegmatic makes them moist. A mix between phlegmatic and melancholic makes the person cold.

My thoughts drift as Mr. Horner changes topics. _'Bakura... He is definitely phlegmatic and choleric. What color would that make him? Red-green? What "climate" type thing would that make him? I don't know.' Absentmindedly I hear the bell ring. I gather up my notes and books and carry head to my next class. Algebra._

Again, I sit in the back of the class. Our teacher is an old lady named Mrs. Hikoshi (A/N: I'm bad with names, work with me here!). She's nice enough, but she's not in very good control of her classes. Her voice is also very monotonous.

I try to stay awake, but I'm so exhausted. My head slowly drifts down to my desk and my eyelids close.

//RYOU!//

I nearly jump out of my seat.

/Ya-yami?!/ No response. Something in his voice frightens me and I feel like something has been pinched off between me and Bakura. I have to find him. He isn't replying. With no time to properly excuse myself, I dart out of my desk, through the door, and out of the school. I use all of my will to look search for my dark. Finally, I find a faint pulse of something in the spirit room. I grab onto it and try to find where I'm supposed to go.

_'Oh Ra, what's happening?'_

**~Oh but don't bowl me over~**

Ambulances and police cars speed to the accident. Though his truck is totaled, the other driver is fine, coming out with only a few shallow scratches and minor bruises. The white haired boy in the next car though...

The truck had hit the little car with such an impact that it was thrown completely across the intersection and into a telephone pole. The teen was bleeding profusely. Taking every measure of caution they could, the paramedics got the unconscious boy out of the destroyed car and into the ambulance. The police were left to clean up the mess and direct the traffic around the wreck.

In the ambulance, the paramedics received a spark of hope. The boy's eyes flittered open halfway.

_'Ryou...'_ he asks for inside himself. Then his eyes close again and the comforting arms of dark unconsciousness surround him.

Ryou's POV

Holding onto the flicker of hope in my spirit room, I race towards where I sense it coming from. Then, something changes.

_'Shit!'_ I swear. _'He's moving! Where?!' I continue to run forward blindly, knowing full well that that is my only option of finding Bakura. I run, farther... farther... chasing my only strand of hope. Suddenly, the light stops._

"The... the hospital?!" I gasp out. Yes. That is where the light has stopped. I can feel his faint presence in it. This strengthens my resolve, and I push harder to reach my destination.

There it is. I approach the doors and run into the emergency room, panic etched in every line of my face. I run up to the girl at the counter.

Gasping, I ask her with terror, "Miss! Just a few minutes ago someone who looks just like me came in here! Have you seen him?! Where is he?! I must find him!"

"Young man, calm down." she replies to me. "He's here-"

"Where?" I cut her off. "Can I see him?"

"He's in intensive care right now," she calmly tells me "and, no, you may not see him."

(A/N: Just as I have no knowledge about cars, I have no knowledge about hospitals and how they work. This seems like something they would say, so just work with me here.)

"But I have to!" I plead. "I have to know he's okay! I have to see him!"

"When we know more about his condition, you may see him."

_'How can she remain so calm?'_ I wonder. _'But then, she deals with this every day. She doesn't even know Bakura, either, so how could she care?'_

I sink dejectedly into a chair in the waiting room. To pass the time I read magazines, play with the child's toys, pace the lobby, and watch the silent television that has closed-captioning on.

I had been there for about three hours when I look up from one of the magazines I had already read and the television captures my eye. The screen showed a two car wreck on the side of a busy intersection. One of the cars looked suspiciously like the one of his father's that Bakura always used.

Reality struck me. _'Oh Ra, no.'_ I beg. _'No! That can't be his car! Please! Not that!'_

As two paramedics carried a boy on a stretcher to the ambulance, the caption reads:

"Traffic is backed up for several blocks, due to a two-car accident Eye-witnesses said the teen must have been going more than sixty-five miles an hour over the speed limit when he ran a red light, causing a large truck to slam into him. The driver of the truck, Jonathan Kim, is fine, while the unidentified teen boy is carted off to the nearest hospital to receive emergency care. If you have any information on who this white-haired, brown-eyed boy is, please call the police."

_'No...'_ I look around frantically, unsure of what to do. I spot the woman at the counter and decide to do something. "Miss! I have been here for three hours already and have received no word on my dark's condition! I just saw what happened on the television. Tell me where he is now!"

"Oh yes," she answers. "He's still in critical condition, but you may see him. He's resting in the fifth room on the left down that hallway." She informs me.

"Thank you." I remember to hiss out before I race down the hallway and into his room.

Bakura's POV

I hear you enter my room. I don't know how I know it's you, I just do. You hesitate, not knowing if I would permit you to come closer if I were awake. I can't do anything but lay there and listen to your footsteps, while hoping that you come closer. You do come closer. I hear you move a chair next to my bed and sit. Something brushes my hand softly, and my heart jumps enough to appear on the heart monitor. I can sense you jerk back.

_'Don't pull away.'_ I want to soothe you. But I can't. My body won't respond to my commands. No matter what I try, I just lay there, fragile, helpless, and defenseless.

Ryou's POV

Entering your room I see you lying on the bed in front of me. I pause in the doorway. You look so frail. So vulnerable. I swallow hard and come closer, pulling up a chair next to the bed. I want to hold your hand. But what if you wake up? What if I risk showing how I feel about you, only to have you wake up and hate me even more?

I make up my mind to try. If you wake up, then so be it. I can't bear to see you like this and not do something. I cautiously reach out. My hand brushes your hand. Your heart monitor indicates that your heart skipped a beat, and I draw back, frightened of what that means. I sit there in silence for a while, just watching you sleep so peacefully.

My hand reaches out on its own, and grabs yours. I just sit there, holding your hand, pleading with Ra for you to wake up.

**~Just wait a minute well it kinda fell apart, things get so crazy, crazy~**

Ryou fell asleep in the chair while holding Bakura's hand. They both slept through the night. Ryou slept fitfully, having nightmares about what could happen to Bakura, while Bakura just... slept. He was too drained to dream.

Ryou's POV

_I stood in Bakura's room, holding his hand. His life had left his body a long time ago. I didn't want to call anyone. They would take him. It would mean he's really gone. The long and steady beep of his heart monitor proved that he was gone, but I refused to acknowledge it. He can't be gone. He just can't... The doctors came in and checked his breathing. Then they noted his time of death. They tried to take him away from me, but I wouldn't let go of his hand. If Ra wanted him, he would have to take me too._

My body jerks as if I am falling, and I'm awake. I was still sitting next to Bakura in the hospital room. My hand still clasped my dark's hand in an affectionate hold. You are already awake. How long you have been awake, I do not know, but sleep remains fresh in your eyes.

"Ryou..." you whisper. I can tell it takes a lot of effort. "Ryou... I..." You gasp, from pain I assume, and open our mind link.

//How bad is it?//

Drawing in a shaky breath I reply. /Last night the doctors weren't sure. You lost a lot of blood, broke your right arm and leg, fractured some ribs, and.../ I trail off. I couldn't tell him the rest. I didn't even want to tell it to myself, though I had heard it a million times.

//"and"?// He questions. I think he knows. My emotions are written on my face like words on a page.

/I lied./ I tell him, at our entwined hands. I don't know if you won't pull yours away because your too weak, or if you need the comfort. Perhaps you just know that I need it. /Last night the doctors said that things were bad. Really bad./ Tears burn my eyes. /You're bleeding inside, Bakura./

//I... what? What does that mean?// He's confused. A tear streams down my face.

/One of your vital organs was punctured in the crash and it's bleeding inside of you./ I manage to tell him.

He doesn't seem to understand. He just stares at me, tiredly. //The doctors... can't they do anything?//

/They claim they tried. They said they gave it everything they had, but your body just isn't responding./ More tears streak my face.

You are silent for a moment. //I... I'm going to die, then?//

Unable to speak in anyway shape or form, I nod my head slowly.

//Ryou... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything that I've done to you. I was just afraid. At first I hated you, but then when I realized I love you, I couldn't stop pretending to hate you. I'm sorry. So dreadfully sorry.// You look as if you are about to cry.

_'Don't cry!'_ I plead inside. _'I'm not strong enough to handle this! If you can't handle it, then I can't either!'_

/I love you too./ I sniff. You don't cry. Your lips turn up in a sad yet happy smile.

//Always and forever, aibou. Always and forever.// Your eyes close. I stand up to get a better look at you, while you sleep. Then I hear the dreadful noise. The long, singular beep of your heart monitor.

**~Don't rush this baby, don't rush this baby~**

Bakura's POV

Watching you sleep has always been a wonderful experience. You're always so peaceful, so angelic. But not today. You're drenched in a cold sweat and you keep twitching and shaking. Your hand still clasps mine, though you have been sleeping for who knows how long. You jerk suddenly and open your eyes.

You're awake. I decide to break the silence. "Ryou..." I whisper. It hurts badly and I'm straining, but I think I can do it. "Ryou... I..." I gasp. It just hurts too much.

//How bad is it?//

You breathe a few shaky breaths and answer me. /Last night the doctors weren't sure. You lost a lot of blood, broke your right arm and leg, fractured some ribs, and.../ You fade out. Why won't you continue?

//"and"?// I ask. Your emotions are so readable on your angelic face. You're frightened and sad. Just tell me what's wrong!

/I lied./ you tell me, you avert my eyes and stare at our hands. I'm too weak to take my hand from yours. Plus, I don't want to. It's comfortable, and it just feels natural. /Last night the doctors said that things were bad. Really bad. You're bleeding inside, Bakura./

//I... what? What does that mean?// A tear runs down my hikari's cheek.

/One of your vital organs was punctured in the crash and it's bleeding inside of you./ The knew strikes me hard.

I can't believe it. Did the doctors do anything for me? I ask him. //The doctors... can't they do anything?//

/They claim they tried. They said they gave it everything they had, but your body just isn't responding./ more tears streak his lovely face, which is paler than usual.

I think for a moment, running all the information through. If they can't do anything for me, then... //I... I'm going to die, then?//

You nod you gorgeous white head slowly.

//Ryou...// I draw in breath. //I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything that I've done to you. I was just afraid. At first I hated you, but then when I realized I love you, I couldn't stop pretending to hate you. I'm sorry. So dreadfully sorry.//

You sniff and reply with the words that I've been longing to hear all my life, I just never knew it. /I love you too./

//Always and forever, aibou. Always and forever.// my eyes close. I can feel you stand up, but I don't know why you do. Red haze seems to engulf my brain, and my life flows from my body.

Ryou's POV

_'No!'_ I cry inwardly. It was my nightmare all over again. _'You're not gone! If I stay here long enough, and hold your hand long enough, you'll come back to me! Ra, no! You can't take him!'_

Doctors rush in. They try to revive you, even as I still hold your hand, but you are unresponsive. Your body just lies there, void of all life. I know I have to let you go now. The doctors tell me I must leave. I can't leave. I stand by you, and they call in the hospital's councilor. I stare blankly into space as she tells me that it's a natural cycle. Life, that is. Just as everyone is born, they will eventually die. Bakura's time just came sooner than it should have.

I leave the hospital only a couple hours after your death. I walk out and shiver, even though the warm spring breeze is blowing steadily, and the bright sun shines down on Domino City, warming all its inhabitants. All but me. For you see, now I am painfully aware that I am completely alone. At least when you were alive you were still here. I still had someone. Now I have no one. No friends, no family, and no strong hold to grasp in times of crisis.

Even after I've thought of all this, I keep hope. Just as I survived when you beat me, I will survive now. I will survive knowing that you loved me, and I will survive knowing that you died knowing I love you. This pain will end someday, this wound will scab over, and I will be able to live again, keeping you always, and forever, in my heart.

**~I wanna push you around, I will, I will **

**I wanna push you down, I will, I will **

**I wanna take you for granted, **

**I wanna take you for granted I will~**

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

Is that a good alternate ending? I don't know which one I like better. I think I prefer him to live, but I'm not sure. Another thing I don't know is whether or not I'll make yet another ending. I probably won't. I'll let the sleeping story lie. It's the easiest.


End file.
